


Bellarke ramble

by LovelyAshleyMurray



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAshleyMurray/pseuds/LovelyAshleyMurray





	Bellarke ramble

"Okay, truth or dare?" Clarke asked Bellamy with a teasing look on her face. Bellamy's cheeks flushed red.  
"Truth?" He guessed which of the two would be easier. They were at their usual table in the cafeteria, all of them surrounded by three pitchers filled with whatever Jasper created today. Whatever it was, it was working.  
"Oh come on Bell don't be lame, pick a dare!" Raven nudged him with a knowing look. Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Harper all started to chant "dare, dare, dare". Clarke just watched him with a smile.  
"Okay fine! Dare," he smiled back at her. They all cheered and took another drink while Clarke grabbed Bell's cup and filled it to the rim. She slid it across the table to him with a devious grin.  
"I dare you to chug this." Bellamy was always the one to stay sober and alert while the rest of the gang had fun and took a break from their hectic lives on the ground.  
"What? No! What if something happens and I'm too messed up to protect the Ark?" Without even responding Clarke pointed to the men with guns watching the gates.  
"You need to unwind. Take a break from being a hero. Now chug," she raised her eyebrows, baiting him. He ignored everyone else's chants and focused on the only person who mattered right now. Clarke. She wanted him to do this. He picked up his cup and chugged it in three gulps. The whole table cheered.  
"Only this once!" He told the table. Jasper ran over to the stereo and turned on some music, the kind that made you want to dance. Everyone but Clarke and Bellamy went to dance. She walked to his side and sat close.  
"Mad at me?" She asked. He shook his head no.  
"No, I know I need to relax. It's just hard for me to stop being the protective brother and-," he paused awkwardly. "And protective friend all the time." She just smiled.  
"I don't feel like dancing. Wanna go to the sky deck and watch the stars?" She was already grabbing two cups and one of the pitchers. Like he had a choice when she looked at him like that. They walked through the Ark and climbed up the secret passage to the sky deck. There was already a stash of pillows and blankets so Bellamy laid them out while Clarke poured them each a glass.  
"How do you feel?" Clarke asked after she noticed him smiling to himself.  
"Not stressed for the first time since we landed on this planet," he teased. They sat on the blanket close enough that their legs were touching.  
"See? This is why you should just always listen to me. No matter what I'm always right," Clarke teased back.  
"When do I not listen to you? Even if you are wrong my dumb ass is right there with you." He was joking, but they both knew it was true.  
"Thank you Bell, for always being there." Clarke put her hand on his, he turned towards her.  
"I-", Bellamy started to say. But Clarke stopped him.  
"If I don't do this now I will never get the nerve to do it." She swung her leg over his lap, facing him. She ran her hands through his hair and watched him react to her touch. He held her waist and pulled her towards him, their lips finally meeting.


End file.
